Roja es la arena
by GllMss
Summary: Rojos son los hilos de su destino, la sangre que derramó y la arena de ésta manchada.
1. Chapter 1

¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Cumpliendo con el reto, vengo a entregar mi fic.

La verdad me costó más de lo que creía pero en cierta medida fue divertido.

El título no tiene gran relevancia con las historias, pues de entrada no tiene mayor relación que el personaje principal, pero justamente por ser Sasori fue que escogí el nombre.

En fin, no me extiendo más

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto _Fictober_ del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

 **Canción de inspiración:** _Hometown Glory_ , Adele.

 **Palabra:** Estirar.

•

•

•

 **Roja es la arena.**

•

•

•

 **1\. El hilo rosa de la vida.**

Las hebras rosa se mecen frente a mí, al son jadeante de su dueña. La parte humana de mi ser, esa que se aferra a la vida, me hace desear estirar mis brazos de madera hacia ellas y alcanzarlas.

Me recuerdan los hilos dulces de la vida que no tuve; la inocencia a la que renuncie a cambio de poder.

Me consuela pensar que tuve razón, que al final todos somos marionetas del destino; mismo que decidió manchar mis hilos con sangre.

•

•

•

 **Continuará.**

•

•

•

* * *

¡Escribir sólo cien palabras es muy difícil!

Casi no empiezo de lo bloqueada que estaba con ésto, pero al final lo hice y cumplí.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Aquí la segunda parte.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto _Fictober_ del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

 **Canción de inspiración:** _Hometown Glory_ , Adele.

 **Palabra:** Venenoso.

 **Genero:** Tragedy.

* * *

•

•

•

 **Roja es la arena.**

•

•

•

 **2\. Escorpión.**

El viento soplando fuerte, la arena colándose en sus sandalias y Suna alzándose entre las dunas y la noche.

Una fogata arde. Deidara insistió en ello; Sasori no es tan débil.

Los ojos azules se entretienen siguiendo la lucha entre dos escorpiones que tratan de clavarse, mutuamente, el venenoso aguijón; sorprendiéndose cuando el vencedor devora al otro.

—No sabía que los escorpiones fueran caníbales —murmura el rubio.

« _¡Arregla a mi Komishu y devuélvemelo!_ »

Los lamentos femeninos resuenan en el recuerdo del marionetista.

—Sólo cuando es necesario —susurra Sasori viendo a su igual alejarse sobre la arena.

•

•

•

 **Continuará.**

•

•

•

* * *

No sé si fuera claro, pero el escorpión muerto representa a Komishu, quien muere por el veneno en el brazo que le puso Sasori. Una parte de mí cree que no fue un accidente y que Sasori lo utilizó para practicar la técnica de marionetas humanas.

No sé si logré entrar dentro del genero _Tragedy_ , pero me gusta pensar que es de los momentos que marcó a Sasori.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

¡Tercero!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto _Fictober_ del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

 **Canción de inspiración:** _Hometown Glory_ , Adele.

 **Palabra:** Rebanada.

* * *

•

•

•

 **Roja es la arena.**

•

•

•

 **3\. Memorias felices.**

—Pobrecillo.

—Quedar sólo tan joven.

Sasori observaba la vitrina, fingiendo nos escuchar los cuchicheos; esa era la única pastelería de Suna.

—¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel? —preguntó la dependienta.

—Aristelos—. La palabra brota de los labios infantiles, dejando confundida a la mujer.

—Sasori —. Chiyo entró al local cargada de bolsas—. Nos vamos.

Sasori mira por última vez las vitrinas llenas de pasteles y sale con la anciana.

—No tenían aristelos —comenzó con la voz vacía—; mamá dijo que quería comer aristelos cuando volviera. ¿Podemos volver mañana?

Chiyo empuñó las manos y asintió lentamente.

•

•

•

 **Continuará.**

•

•

•


	4. Chapter 4

¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Alguien debería darme un premio por lograr poner a este par en la misma escena.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto _Fictober_ del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

 **Canción de inspiración:** _Hometown Glory_ , Adele.

 **Palabra:** Reloj.

 **Personaje:** Kushina.

* * *

•

•

•

 **Roja es la arena.**

•

•

•

 **4\. Rojo.**

—Hola… —susurra una pelirroja frente a él.

Sasori la mira sin pestañear, más concentrado en el tic tac del reloj en la pared. La junta de los Kages ha demorado demasiado.

—Tu pelo es rojo… el mío también—. Las palabras salen a tropezones de la muchacha. Se ve mayor que él—. Y… ¡¿Eres un Uzumaki?! —grita esperanzada.

Sasori recuerda las historias sobre el país del remolino.

No responde. Ella parece molestarse.

—¡Bien, no es como si quisiera ser familia de un maleducado! —. Y se va después de sacarle la lengua.

 _Familia…_ no es como si él necesitara una.

•

•

•

 **Continuará.**

•

•

•

* * *

Éste SÍ fue un reto.

Creo que ellos nisiquiera llegaron a conocerse, pero traté de que sonara lo más lógico posible.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

¡Quinto y último!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto _Fictober_ del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

 **Canción de inspiración:** _Hometown Glory_ , Adele.

 **Palabra:** Fangoso.

* * *

•

•

•

 **Roja es la arena.**

•

•

•

 **5\. Gota de arrepentimiento.**

Llueve. En Amegakure siempre llueve.

Mis pies se hunden en el suelo fangoso y las gotas saladas resbalan sobre mi rostro de madera. No las siento; no siento nada.

En ocasiones recuerdo el tacto de las cosas y me pregunto cómo es la sensación de la lluvia en la piel.

En Suna pocas veces llueve y nunca lo hizo mientras fui humano.

Éste será mi único arrepentimiento.

•

•

•

 **Fin.**

•

•

•

* * *

Los retos que creo van a ser más fáciles, siempre se me tuercen, con éste me pasó algo similar. Al final no resultó siendo como yo lo pensaba, pero creo que puedo darme por bien servida con el resultado.

Con eso me despido y espero que les guste.

¡Un beso en rojo para todas!

 **#sesuplicancríticas**


End file.
